Enemigos Feinde
by Laurelina
Summary: Dass Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint sich noch nie sonderlich leiden konnten, ist uns allen bekannt. Dass es auch noch nie wirklich größere Ausschreitungen gab, auch. Was aber, wenn eines Tages ein kleiner Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt?


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling… Dieser strange Plot ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen lach Diese Story gibt es seit 2003, was ihr hier lest, ist die überarbeitete Version. Spieltabellen und so stimmen nicht mit dem Buch überein. Übrigens: der Titel der Story lässt auf meine wachsende Liebe zur spanischen Sprache deuten und bedeutet zu Deutsch „Feinde". )

Inhalt: Dass Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint sich noch nie sonderlich leiden konnten, ist uns allen bekannt. Dass es diesbezüglich auch noch nie wirklich größere Ausschreitungen gab, auch. Was aber, wenn eines Tages ein kleiner Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt, und das auch noch zum unpassensten Zeitpunkt?

_**Enemigos**_

_Der frühe Morgen ließ nicht zu, dass der Gang vom Sonnenlicht erleuchtet wurde. Vielmehr war er in lange Schatten gehüllt, die nur die Shilouetten der entlanggehenden Personen zeigten._

_Der Gang schien verlassen, doch das war er nicht. Neben einem dicken Wandteppich kauerte eine große, athletische Gestalt an der Wand und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines roten Quidditchumhangs über die blutende Augenbraue. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem etwa achtzehn Jahre alten Jungen, als er die Schulter bewegte. Sie schmerzte bei jedem Millimeter, den er sich rührte. _

_Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihn einfach aus dem Hinterhalt angefallen. Einfach so._

_Jahrelang währte ihre Feindschaft schon, doch noch nie hatte sie dermaßen ausgeartet. Das hatte sich mit dem heutigen Tage schlagartig geändert._

_Der Junge an der Wand stemmte sich wieder auf die Beine und tupfte sich ein letztes Mal über die Brauen. Auf seiner Brust schimmerte kurz eine rote Plakette im dämmrigen Licht auf. Er war wütend. Sehr wütend._

„_Dafür wirst du bezahlen …", knurrte er und begann, mit langsamen Schritten seinen Weg fortzusetzen. _

„_So springt man mit mir nicht um."_

Der Tag des Quiddtichspiels Gryffindor gegen Slytherin war gekommen, der Morgen – sonnig und kühl – versprach beste Voraussetzungen für ein tolles Match.

Im ganzen Schloss, besonders unter den Gryffindors, herrschte seit Tagen eine beinahe schon überdrehte Spannung; selbst die Erstklässer wussten, dass von diesem Spiel eine Menge abhing. Wenn das Team um Oliver Wood gewann, würde die Mannschaft den zweiten Platz in der Hausmeisterschaft erobern, und dass bedeutete nurmehr einen Schritt zum endgültigen Sieg, den sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr errungen hatten.

Sogar Professor McGonagall hatte am Tag zuvor eher hibbelig und nervös gewirkt, als sie den Schülern verschiede Arten, etwas zu verwandeln, gelehrt hatte.

Viele wussten, dass die Hauslehrerin sich stetig dumme Sprüche anhören musste, meistens und ganz besonders von Snape; und deshalb freuten sie sich umso mehr darauf, den Slytherins bei ihrer Niederlage zusehen zu dürfen.

Nun war also dieser Morgen gekommen, und die Spannung im Schloss schien ihren Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Die Gryffindors, aber auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, strömten in Scharen und eifrig schwatzend hinunter in die Große Halle; und sie alle hatten nur einen Wunsch vor Augen: Die Slytherins besiegt zu sehen.

Auch Harry, seines Zeichens Sucher des Gryffindor Teams und bereits in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, war zeitig aufgestanden und ging nun mit einem leichten Hochgefühl im Magen hinunter zum Frühstück. Irgendwie beflügelte es ihn, zu sehen, dass drei viertel der gesamten Schülerschaft hinter ihm und seinem Team standen.

Die Große Halle war bereits erfüllt von den begeisterten Gesprächen der Schüler, die sich auf ein gutes Spiel freuten und hier und da Wetten um Galleonen, Schokofrösche oder Bertie Botts Bohnen abschlossen.

Harry hielt auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu und setzte sich zu den anderen aus dem Team; den Zwillingen Fred und George, Angelina, Alicia und Katie, die sich bereits ausreichend für das Spiel stärkten (abgesehen von Fred und George, die sich in ihrem Überschuss an angestauter guter Laune gegenseitig mit Müsli bewarfen).

„Wo ist Wood?", fragte der Drittklässler erstaunt; denn sonst war der Kapitän immer einer der ersten beim Frühstück gewesen.

„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Fred gleichgültig, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, George mit Rosinen zu bombardieren und lud sich eine dritte Portion Würstchen auf den Teller. „Glaub kaum, dass er verschlafen hat. Sitzt wahrscheinlich noch oben im Gemeinschaftsraum und schiebt seine Figuren hin und her."

Mit den Figuren meinte er Olivers perfektes Modell des Hogwarts-Quidditchfeldes, mit dem er immer seine Spielzüge zu entwickeln pflegte. Es schien eines der wichtigsten Dinge zu sein, die der Siebtklässler besaß, und bisher durfte sich Angelina als einzige geehrt fühlen, das Modell berührt zu haben.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel auf Freds Aussage hin hob bei den anderen Teammitgliedern an und Harry zuckte die Achseln. Sein Magen forderte lautstark Nahrung, und so machte er sich mit Heißhunger über seine Schokoladeflocken her.

In diesem Moment kam Oliver Wood, Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor, durch die großen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle und hielt auf sein Team zu; begleitet von belustigtem Johlen vom Slytherin-Tisch.

Er rauchte vor Zorn, seine Ohren glühten rot und er ließ sich schwer neben Angelina auf die Essbank fallen, seine dunklen Augen hatten zornig funkelnd den Teller fixiert.

„Um Himmels Willen, Oliver, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Angelina hatte den feinen Schnitt quer über Woods rechter Augenbraue bemerkt und sah ihn entsetzt an. Der Rest des Teams sah ebenfalls auf.

„Mann, welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", meinte George stirnrunzelnd und bedachte seinen Kapitän und Freund mit prüfendem Blick.

„Eines Tages bringe ich ihn um… ja ja … eines schönes Tages …"

Diese Antwort befand der Zwilling als unzureichend informativ.

„Ist ja schön und gut, Oliver … aber … _wen_ bringst du eines schönen Tages um?"

Wood sah, noch immer zornig, von seinem Teller auf, und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck des Hasses, den er in sich trug.

„Flint", grollte er, und das in eben jenem Moment wieder auflebende Gejohle und Lachen am Slytherin Tisch in ihre Richtung unterstrich das Wort.

Die Mannschaft wandte ihre Köpfe hinüber zu Marcus Flint, dem Kapitän der Slytherins; einem vierschrötigen Siebtklässler, der aussah wie ein Troll und auch denselben IQ besaß. Sein Mund entblößte eine Reihe schiefer Zähne, als er – mit dem Finger auf Wood zeigend – herübergrinste und den anderen etwas zuraunte, worauf erneut das ganze Slytherinteam in Gejohle ausbrach.

„Was hat er dir denn getan?", fragte Katie und stellte den Saftkrug zurück in die Mitte des Tisches. Sie alle wussten von der Feindschaft, die die beiden Kapitäne miteinander verband, doch es war noch nie zu ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen gekommen. Oder doch?

„Ich geh runter, um zu frühstücken, nichts Böses ahnend. Ihr kennt doch den Korridor im vierten Stock, der parallel zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer läuft. Da hat er mir aufgelauert, der Drecksack. Behauptete steif und fest, wir hätten seine Taktiken geklaut, um sie in unseren Spielzügen einzubauen. Ich wollte – so kurz vor dem Spiel – keinen Streit mehr mit ihm beginnen, außerdem ging er mir auf die Nerven mit seinem ewigen Genörgel. Also versuchte ich ihm zu erklären, dass alle Spielzüge allein auf meinem oder unser aller Gedankengut beruhen." Wood seufzte und rieb sich die Schulter. „Dann wurde er sauer. Er sagte, dass wir uns gar nicht erst aufs Spielfeld trauen sollten, weil sie solche Flaschen wie wir allemal besiegen. Darauf habe ich geantwortet, dass sieben Flaschen immerhin noch besser spielen können als sieben grüne Gnome auf ihren Wischmobs. Das hat ihm gar nicht gefallen."

Fred und George grinsten breit, als sie hörten, was ihr Kapitän Flint entgegengekontert hatte und rieben sich die Hände. „Er hat dir aber trotzdem eins übergebraten, oder?"

„Er hat seine Faust ein wenig unvorbereitet fliegen lassen, ja", erwiderte Wood und betastete vorsichtig seine Augenbraue. „Ich hab das Gleichgewicht verloren und bin gegen die Steinmauer gekracht. Meine Schulter ist noch immer taub."

Er verzog das Gesicht, als ihn der übermütige Colin Creevey im Vorbeigehen an eben dieser Schulter anrempelte.

„Blöder Kerl", meinte Alicia mit böse funkelnden Augen und schielte zum Tisch der Slytherins, die sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. „Er wird schon sehen, was er davon hat, wenn sie ihn später vom Platz wischen können!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten.

„Vielleicht solltest du trotzdem zu Madam Pomfrey", meinte Harry schließlich an Wood gewandt. „Mit nur einer Hand bist du wenig von Nutzen."

Oliver massierte die Stelle, an der es am meisten schmerzte und verzog sein gutaussehendes Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Es geht schon …", er ließ die Schulter kreisen, was ein lautes Knacken und ein leises Stöhnen seinerseits nach sich zog, „außerdem ist es schon zu spät. Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dieser Kerl kriegt heute keinen Quaffel an mir vorbei."

Angelina warf ihm noch einen besorgten Blick zu, dann beschäftigte sie sich wie alle anderen wieder mit dem Frühstück.

Eine Viertelstunde später fanden sie sich alle in der Umkleidekabine wieder, gekleidet in ihre scharlachroten Umhänge, die Besen startbereit in der Hand; und sie lauschten wie üblich Woods Rede vor dem Spiel.

„Leute, wir haben viel trainiert. Wir sind gut drauf, wir werden gewinnen! Und wir werden diesem Stück Dreck Flint ein für alle mal zeigen, wer hier die bessere Mannschaft ist. Das sind nämlich eindeutig wir! Ja?"

„JA!", kam es sechsstimmig zurück, und der Kapitän lächelte siegessicher und zufrieden. „Gut. Gehen wir."

Unter tosendem Applaus marschierten sie aus der Kabine ins gleißende Sonnenlicht. Die Sicht war klar, die Luft kühl. Harry freute sich darauf, in die Lüfte entschwinden zu können; nicht nur, weil er sich dort wirklich frei fühlte, sondern auch, weil er dort oben das Schicksal des ganzen Hauses besiegeln konnte. Dies war der gewisse Nervenkitzel, den er bei jedem Spiel brauchte.

Dieses Mal mussten die Gryffindors auf die Slytherins warten. Sie standen bereits bei Madam Hooch in der Mitte des Feldes, als ihre Gegner endlich auftauchten.

Alle sieben kamen nacheinander aus ihrer Kabine, Flint mit trollhaftem Grinsen im Gesicht vorneweg.

Angelina betrachtete zuerst Wood, dann den Kapitän der Slytherins mit besorgtem Blick. Wood war zwar sehr gewachsen und über eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie selbst, doch Flint – dessen bullige Statur in dem weiten Umhang nur noch Furcht einflößender wirkte – überragte ihn immer noch um ein paar Zentimeter.

Was die Stärke der beiden anging, lag Oliver sicherlich nicht im Nachteil. Seine Arme waren länger und vom stundenlangen Trainieren in den Ferien und während der Schulzeit stärker und muskulöser als die Flints.

„Kapitäne, begrüßt euch!", zerriss Madam Hoochs schrille Stimme die Gedanken des Mädchens, sie blickte auf und sah, wie Wood und Flint aufeinander zutraten. In diesem Moment spürte das gesamte Team, dass die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

_Gut, dass Blicke nicht töten können_, dachte Harry mit mulmigem Gefühl in der Magengegend, als Oliver und Marcus ihre Hände langsam aufeinander zubewegten, die Gesichter zwei grimmige Masken, und sie einander für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde reichten. Für beide schien es das höchste Maß an Überwindung zu bedeuten.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließen sie aber sofort wieder los und starrten sich bedrohlich an. Der scharfe Blick aus Woods haselnussbraunen Augen traf auf den Flints, und zwischen ihnen schienen unsichtbare Blitze hin und her zu zucken. Keiner der beiden rührte sich.

„Auf die Besen!", rief Madam Hooch, doch die zwei schienen sie nicht zu hören.

Fred bemerkte mit steigender Unruhe, dass Oliver, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, seine Fingerknöchel knacken ließ (schon jeher ein Zeichen dafür, dass er gleich explodieren würde, wie das Team sehr wohl wusste) und Flint seine riesigen Hände ebenfalls so fest ballte, dass alles Blut aus ihnen wich.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört?", bellte die Schiedsrichterin unwirsch. „Auf die Besen!"

Die beiden Kapitäne rührten sich nicht. Angelina klammerte sich an Alicias Arm, stummes Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was haben sie vor?" Doch ihre Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf, wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Diese sollten sie jedoch bekommen.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung, ohne dass jemand etwas hätte dagegen tun können, gingen Wood und Flint aufeinander los, verkeilten sich ineinander und begannen eine regelrechte Rauferei. Die Teams um sie herum wichen erschrocken zurück, und nur Madam Hooch schien die Nerven zu bewahren.

„Auseinander, SOFORT!", kreischte sie und wedelte mit ihrer Trillerpfeife, doch gegen die beiden konnte sie (allein schon ihrer kleinen, zarten Statur wegen) nichts ausrichten.

Wood hatte Flint in einer geschickten Finte einen kräftigen, schnellen Schlag in den Bauch versetzt, sodass es dem Slytherin die Luft aus den Lungen trieb und er zurücktaumelte. Kannte man nun aber Marcus Flint als Marcus Flint, so wusste man, dass er so etwas nicht auf sich beruhen ließ.

Einem grimmigen Knurren aus seinem Mund folgte seine große Faust, die ihren Weg zielgenau in Olivers Gesicht fand und den Kapitän der Gryffindors – der sich vor einer Sekunde noch sicher gefühlt hatte – schwanken ließ.

Wood bereute es keineswegs, sich hier vor aller Augen mit Flint zu prügeln, seine Seele sah dies eher als Wohltat an. Endlich konnte er all seinen Hass, seinen Frust und seine angestaute Wut auslassen, und zwar an genau demjenigen, dem diese Dinge auch gebührten. Welch schönes Gefühl das doch war.

In diesem kurzen Hochgefühl schwelgend ignorierte Oliver, dass aus seiner Nase Blut über seine Lippen rann (und er somit ziemlich verwegen aussah) und fixierte sein Gegenüber erneut, dass vor Wut schäumend die blutigen Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er hatte also noch nicht genug.

Der alte Hass flammte in Woods Körper auf, mit einem Hechtsprung stürzte er sich auf den Kapitän der Slytherins und riss ihn durch sein Gewicht zu Boden, wo sie – ineinander verkeilt und aufeinander einschlagend – über den Rasen rollten.

„Oliver, hör auf! Bitte! _Hör auf_!", gellte Angelinas Stimme über das Feld, doch der Angesprochene hörte nicht auf sie. Die Slytherins hingegen schienen das ganze zunehmend gut zu heißen, sie feuerten ihren Kapitän an und johlten begeistert; keiner von ihnen machte auch nur annähernd den Versuch, Madam Hooch zu helfen und einzugreifen.

Wood hatte Flint einen harten Faustschlag gegen die Schläfe versetzt und ein dünnes Rinnsal an Blut rann an der Wange des Slytherinkapitäns herunter; dieser ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, den geeigneten Moment abzuwarten und seinen großen, wuchtigen Fuß in Woods Bauch zu rammen.

Der plötzlich aufflammende Schmerz ließ Oliver keuchen, doch er hielt Flint mit verbissener Kraft fest, obwohl das dumpfe Stechen in seinem Oberkörper keinesfalls erträglich war. Flint seinerseits nutzte das kurze Zögern seines Rivalen und zog ihm mit seiner harten Faust ebenfalls eins über, sodass auch der Gryffindor eine leichte Wunde auf der Schläfe sein Eigen nennen konnte.

Dieser Schmerz, vermischt mit all den anderen Gefühlen, ließ Oliver benommen blinzeln; vor seinen sonst so scharfen Augen tanzten die Sterne; und doch holte er aus und schlug mit der Faust in die Richtung, in der er Flints Gesicht vermutete.

Ein lautes Aufjaulen sagte ihm, dass er dessen Nase getroffen hatte.

In diesem Moment spürte er, wie zwei Arme ihn am Rücken packten und versuchten, ihn von Flint wegzuziehen, gleichzeitig mit Freds Stimme „Komm schon, du bringst dich in verdammt große Schwierigkeiten!"; doch Oliver Wood fühlte sich stark in jenem Augenblick, so stark, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Fred hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Kapitän, so sehr er auch zog und zerrte, doch es half nichts.

Wood trug einfach zuviel Wut in sich, um vernünftig zu sehen. Er wollte nur noch ein für alle Mal mit Marcus Flint abrechnen.

Flints Hand indes hatte ihren Weg zu Woods Gurgel gefunden und drückte zu, so fest, dass der Gryffindor fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, und je länger Flint ihn so umklammert hielt, desto mehr fühlte er, wie seine Glieder erlahmten, und so wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen, als seine Faust abermals in Marcus' Nase knallen zu lassen.

Mit dieser Aktion hatte er Glück, denn Flint ließ ihn vor Schmerz wimmernd los (was aber nicht hieß, dass er man ihn von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte).

Alle seine Kräfte sammelnd rammte der Slytherin seine beiden Fäuste in Olivers Rippen; und auch, wenn keiner der Umstehenden es hören konnte, der Gryffindor hörte das leise Knacken sehr wohl, und er fühlte auch den Schmerz, der das Geräusch begleitete.

In einem letzten Aufbäumen seiner Energie wollte der Gryffindor schon zum Gegenschlag ansetzen, doch plötzlich zog ihn eine unheimlich starke Kraft hinten an seinem Quidditchumhang hoch. Zu Olivers unendlich großer Verblüffung geschah dies auch mit Flint. Sie beide baumelten in der Luft, einige Zentimeter über dem Boden, und konnten nicht anders, als sich verblüfft anzustarren. Dann erkannten sie den Grund.

Es war Hagrid.

Mit seinen starken, muskelbepackten Armen hielt er die beiden eineinhalb Meter voneinander entfernt zwei Handbreit über dem Rasen in der Luft hängen.

Oliver, schwer atmend und ziemlich erschöpft, merkte in diesem Moment, welchen Lärm die Schüler auf den Rängen eigentlich machten. Sie schrieen, Anfeuerungsrufe drangen schwach an seine Ohren. Insgesamt waren wohl drei Viertel der Schülerschaft auf seiner Seite gewesen. An das Quidditchspiel dachte er in diesem Moment nicht. Warum denn auch, er hatte Flint eins ausgewischt, und das war fast noch besser, fand er, als ihn ihm Spiel zu besiegen.

Das Team der Gryffindors stand da wie zu Eis erstarrt, Harry hielt seinen Blick noch immer erschrocken auf die beiden Kapitäne, die da in der Luft strampelten, einer zerschlagener als der andere.

Aus Flints Schläfe sickerte ein wenig Blut seine Wange hinunter und seine Nase schien reichhaltig beschädigt; Woods Schläfe wies ebenfalls eine kleine Wunde auf, aus seiner Nase rann Blut und an seinem Hals konnte man deutlich die Abdrücke von Flints großen Händen sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Glückseligkeit und grollendem Zorn gegenüber dem Slytherin.

Zu Harrys Entsetzen versuchten beide Kapitäne, sich penetrant aus Hagrids starkem Griff zu entwinden, um erneut aufeinander loszugehen und aufeinander einzuprügeln. Hagrid jedoch, die Ruhe in Person, lockerte seinen Griff nicht um einen Millimeter, und so zappelten die beiden Jungen noch eine Weile wie kleine Kinder in der Luft herum. Die Menge auf den Rängen tobte und johlte, als Professor McGonagall, die zusammengepressten Lippen dünner als ein Strich, über den Rasen auf sie zugeeilt kam, Professor Snape, der dämonisch vor sich hin grinste, im Schlepptau.

Wood warf einen kurzen Blick zu Flint, denn jetzt würden sie wirklich Ärger bekommen. Der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen gefiel dem Gryffindor gar nicht.

Flint allerdings schien dies wenig zu kümmern. Plötzlich zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, das Grinsen, das sein Gesicht zierte, nicht minder dämonisch, und richtete ihn auf Oliver. In einem Reflex langte Wood ebenfalls in die Weiten seines Quidditchumhangs und zog den Zauberstab heraus. Mit scharfem Blick richtete er ihn gegen Flint.

Hagrid, offensichtlich erschrocken von dem Wandel der Dinge, ließ die beiden Streithähne los; mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landeten beide auf dem Gras.

Zitternd rappelten sie sich auf, ließen sich nicht aus den Augen, fixierten den jeweils anderen, die Zauberstäbe noch immer gegeneinander gerichtet.

„Jetzt … mach ich dich ein für alle mal … fertig", knurrte Flint mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und spuckte aus.

„Träum weiter!", stieß Wood hervor und klammerte seine langen Finger fest um das Holz seines Mahagonistabes.

Doch so weit, wie die beiden es glaubten, kam es erst gar nicht. Sie wurden _dezent_ unterbrochen.

„_WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN????"_, kreischte Professor McGonagall, als sie nahe genug herangekommen war. „_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

In einem Wirbel aus blauem Licht mussten die beiden Kapitäne zusehen, wie ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe aus den Händen flogen; Alicia Spinnet, die in ihrer Flugbahn stand, fing sie geschickt auf, den Ausdruck stummen Entsetzens auf dem hübschen Gesicht.

Schwer atmend standen sich die beiden Kapitäne gegenüber und ließen sich nicht aus den Augen, der Grimm stand ihnen beiden in den Augen.

„Was fällt Ihnen beiden eigentlich ein?", durchbrach McGonagalls schrille Stimme die Stille, die sich verwundernswerterweise mittlerweile über das Stadion gesenkt hatte. Niemand wagte mehr, auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

„Noch nie während meiner gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts … _WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN, SICH VOR EINEM QUIDDITCHSPIEL ZU PRÜGELN??? _Was haben Sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?", bellte sie und stierte sie beide wütend an.

„Er hat angefangen!", kam die prompte Antwort aus beiden Mündern, und McGonagall schien dieser Satz auf den Gipfel ihres Zorns zu treiben.

„Strafarbeiten für Sie beide!!! _UND FÜNFZIG PUNTKE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR UND SLYTHERIN!!_", einige Schüler auf den Rängen stöhnten, „Und das Spiel wird auf morgen verschoben! Sie beide, AUS MEINEN AUGEN! Ab in den Krankenflügel … ABER ZEHN BETTEN AUSEINANDER!"

Diese Schimpftirade hatte gesessen, Wood und Flint standen da wie geprügelte Hunde und rührten sich nicht, wagten nicht einmal mehr, einander anzusehen.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Oliver wirklich bewusst, was er eigentlich getan hatte.

Das Spiel – es war gelaufen. Verschoben zwar, aber es war gelaufen.

Sonderlicherweise hatte er aber in keinster Weise das Gefühl, etwas verabsäumt zu haben. Im Gegenteil: Trotz all seiner Verletzungen fühlte er sich befreit.

Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und setzte behutsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, hielt hinkend auf den Ausgang in Richtung der Kabinen zu.

Jeder Atemzug schmerzte ihn und sein Kopf brummte, als ob er einen ziemlich starken Kater hätte.

Sein Team folgte ihm beklommen, begleitet vom Johlen der Gryffindors auf den Rängen, die –obwohl sie 50 Punkte Abzug bekommen hatten – in gewisser Weise verdammt stolz auf den Kapitän waren.

Auch die Slytherins verließen das Spielfeld, Flint schlurfte und hinkte vor den anderen her, die ihm wie ein Harem ehrfürchtig tuschelnd folgten. Er sah ziemlich zerschlagen aus, sein Gesichtsausdruck war mürrisch – wie immer eigentlich. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen war ihm gehörig vergangen.

Bevor beide schließlich in die Kabinen verschwanden, geschah es, dass sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Weder Flint noch Wood zeigte die geringste Regung einer Emotion. Kein Nicken, kein Grimm, gar nichts.

Nur ein Blick … ein Blick, der für beide mehr sagte als tausend Worte.

Mit ihrer Feindschaft war es noch lange nicht vorbei … denn dies … war erst der Anfang gewesen …

Anm.: So, das wars … Finito

Ein bisschen gewalttätig zur Nachweihnachtszeit, ich weiß aber na ja … konstruktive Kritik sehr erwünscht!!!  Ich hoffe, es hat euch ein klein wenig gefallen!

Eure Lala


End file.
